Natural gas or liquid propane gas (LPG) may be used with steam in a steam methane reforming (SMR) reaction. Methanol is a chemical with formula CH3OH (often abbreviated MeOH). It is the simplest alcohol, and is a flammable fuel and can be stored as a liquid at normal temperatures. Methanol can be synthesized from syngas and then turned into gasoline using a Methanol-to-Gasoline process. Biomass may be gasified in a gasifier. However, when ashes and other solid particles from a gasifier are sent to a SMR, then that process tends to plug up the SMR.